El Embarazo no Deseado de Craig Tucker
by Bells Greenwood
Summary: "— ¿Yo estoy...? —Su voz era temblorosa y su mirada comenzaba a nublarse— ¿Estoy embarazado? Por primera vez el tipo, frió e indiferente ante todo, se encontraba susceptible." Solo un despertar fuera de lo común, producto de intensa lectura fantástica llena de Mpreg [Embarazo Masculino]. Mi primer fic publicado aquí, por favor no san muy crueles :)


Amm... Hola! :D soy nueva por aquí, y desde que comenzó mi adicción a los fics de South Park me entraron las ganas de hacer un fic de ellos y bueno aquí esta! Espero que se rían con esta cosa rara. Disfrútenlo :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Solo la historia. Sin interés ofender a nadie, de lucro o económico. Solo entretener.

**El Embarazo no Deseado de Craig Tucker**

Abrió los ojos en un solo movimiento. Con pesadez trato de enfocar con la mirada y aun algo desorientado su alrededor, contemplando la habitación en la que se encontraba, escaneándola de arriba abajo. Mientras sus manos perezosamente desordenaban –aún más- su negro cabello. Y gracias a alguna fuerza superior pudo recordar el lugar en do se hallaba y como había llegado ahí.

Débilmente esbozo una diminuta sonrisa de lado al recordar que aquella era su habitación, y había llegado ahí, porque ahí vivía. (Lógico).

Aburridamente giro su vista hasta donde se encontraba el despertador digital de alado de su cama, 8:30, y un nuevo bostezo hizo presencia en la habitación.

El sonido del salpicar de gotas estampándose contra el techo y el de un estruendoso rayo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos acompañado de un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, por lo cual volvió a arroparse en la comodidad de su amada cama, y fue hasta ese entonces que callo en cuenta que alguien faltaba. Su brazo izquierdo dejó el movimiento de flexión sobre la cabeza para extenderse hacia el espacio vacío a su lado. Las sábanas estaban frías y abandonadas por el cuerpo conocido que compartía su lecho, su baño, y su alma.

Y consecutivamente como si de telepatía se tratara se dejaron oír los molestos sonidos producto del choque de sartenes y cucharas de metal entre sí y contra el suelo y uno que otro "GHA!" de por medio. Sabía que el compañero de su vida se encontraba en la cocina preparando su amado elixir de los dioses, que por nombre terrenal era más conocido como café.

Todo estaba en orden. Era solo otro desesperar más en la vida de Craig Tucker...o eso creía… hasta que una horrible sensación ácida subía por su garganta, haciéndolo correr directo al baño sin importa que el suelo estaba frio y el descalzo, arrodillándose enfrente del retrete devolviendo en terribles arcadas todo el contenido de su estómago. Cuando observó la escena, abrazado instintivamente el asiento de porcelana, las náuseas regresaron y las lágrimas llegaron, volviendo a vomitar.

En ese momento Craig se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que odiaba vomitar, y sentir aquella sensación desagradable de ardor recorrer su garganta, junto con el desagradable sabor que se quedaba en la boca. Y segundo, que no importaba si tenía dieciocho, treinta, o nueve años, siempre terminaría llorando después de vomitar, sin importad la edad que tuviera.

Cuando pudo restablecerse y ponerse de pie, puedo ver a su querido Tweek parado frente a él sosteniendo temblorosa mente una tasa de café y con cara de angustia. Y como un auténtico flashback recordó más situaciones parecidas que le sucedían desde hace dos semanas atrás. De nuevo se fijó en las preciosas esmeraldas que por ojos tenía su amado y automáticamente sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre.

Y ese fue el momento de iluminación. Ahora sí era una mañana completa.

Ahora, lo recordaba todo.

¡Craig Tucker estaba embarazado!

En su abdomen claramente se podía apreciar una ligera curvatura y una extraña calidez se apoderó de su sentido del tacto cuando tocó aquella parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Craig, Ngh, e-estás bien? —Preguntó Tweek tembloroso acercándose un par de pasos hacia su novio, quien seguía en un completo estado de shock, acariciando su pequeña barriga.

— ¿Yo estoy...? —Su voz era temblorosa y su mirada comenzaba a nublarse— ¿Estoy embarazado?

Por primera vez el tipo frió e indiferente ante todo, se encontraba susceptible.

—¿D-de qué Ngh hablas? —dijo el rubio dejando su amada taza de café a un lado para poder tomar las manos de su novio entre las suyas, separándolas del abultado vientre -. Tienes cuatro meses, ¿Te sientes bien?

La mirada empañada comenzó a dejar salir gotas saladas sin cesar. Pronto las imágenes borrosas desaparecieron y todo quedó en penumbras.

— GAH!-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y saltó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Su novio sostenía su mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos y la otra se había colocado sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Mientras en sus verdes ojos se podía observar preocupación. El de cabello negro parpadeó unas veces algo aturdido.

— ¿Estás b-bien Ngh, Craig?-

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como fuertes campanazos. La reacción, fue inmediata.

— ¡No me toques idiota! ¡Soy un fenómeno, por tu culpa! ¡Te odio!-

Las mejillas se sonrojaron, los puños se aferraron a las sábanas y el llanto se hizo presente en su rostro. Mientras en por su mente pasaban preguntas como:

_"¿Cómo voy a salir a la calle así?, ¿Cómo es que le he hecho los últimos cuatro meses para ir a la universidad? ¿Cómo es que no recordaba?, CON UN DEMONIO, ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO UN HOMBRE PUEDE CONCEBIR?!"_

—C-Craig tranquilízate, GAH!, n-no te entiendo -pidió Tweek estrujándose la camisa de su pijama y alejándose de la cama.

—Estoy embarazado. EMBARAZADO! Y Por tu culpa. ¡Soy un monstruo!-

No hubo más reclamos porque los sollozos se lo impedían. Y frente a él estaba su amado Tweek, con una mirada más que divertida. Mientras su risa contrastaba con el llanto ensordecedor de su novio, el cual indignado calló por la reacción que mostraba su novio.

— ¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto indignado, recuperando poco a poco su tono neutral de voz.

—En definitiva Craig Tucker, no más fanfiction Mpreg Drarry antes de dormir.-

El pelinegro elevó confundido una ceja y se atrevió a fijar la vista en su vientre. Para darse cuenta de que ya no existía ni un solo rastro de la pronunciada curvatura.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No estoy...? —Craig sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Qué?, n-no eso sería demasiada presión Ngh!-

Definitivamente a partir de ahora evitaría ese tipo de lecturas en donde los magos pueden concebir a través de un canal que se forma en el abdomen.

Era un verdadero alivio saber que había sido todo un simple sueño y que en realidad no tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y no había vomitado (odiaba vomitar).

Suspiro aliviada mente, mientras abrazaba a su tembloroso y paranoico novio, que gracias al contacto poco a poco relajaba su cuerpo.

— Vayamos a desayunar-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre la espalda del rubio y depositaba un tierno beso en su cuello — te invito un café-propuso el pelinegro sabiendo que su amado no podrá negarse a aquella invitación.

-.-.-.-.-

Bien pues ¿que les pareció?, por favor dejen un comentario, déjenme saber si les gusto *espero que si* también las criticas constructivas son buenas :D Como dije arriba este es mi primer fic de South Park *y espero que no sea el ultimo* , yo soy escritora de RPS (Real Person Slash) Así que no sean muy crueles ;)


End file.
